All Too Well
by maryaa13
Summary: The story starts when the girl named Bubblegum follows familiar girl Marceline who played in the bar. Marceline and Bubblegum are two different worlds and there will be a lot problems. Will they solve it all? PBxM Bubbline


**- All To Well -**

*** The story starts when the girl named Bubblegum follows familiar girl Marceline who played in the bar ***

**MARCELINE'S POV**

I was extremely happy because it's my chance to earn some cash tonight. I really need it. I am going to buy myself new clothes finally. I put on my old T-shirt with the longest jeans I've ever had. I usually wear shorts because I never wanted to spend my money on jeans, foos is way more important for me. I don't know why I were so happy, it's just another night playing in a bar?! I ate an apple and started to putting my old red shoes on.

I was entering the bar when the Joe called me.

Joe : Why did you come so earlier ?  
Marceline : I don't know. I am super excited for no reason. I'm going to practice before the thing starts.  
Joe : Fine.  
Marceline : And yes, tell me if Finn and Jake come before the show!  
Joe : Don't worry, I will.  
Marceline : Thank you.

I was practicing on my axe bass for an hour, then the people started to come into the bar. They knew I was playing tonight. I've always felt nervous before the show because I was scared that people wouldn't like it.

**BUBBLEGUM'S POV**

Lady : Don't be so serious Bubblegum.  
Lumpy : Yeah, it's going to rock tonight, like totally.  
Bubblegum : Yeah, yeah. Who's playing anway ?!  
Lady : You don't know ?  
Bubblegum : Honestly, I weren't listening because I wasn't interested in that show, remember, you two were forcing me to come with you?!  
Lumpy : Whatever, Marceline is playing tonight! Oh my glob!  
Bubblegum : Um, who's that ?  
Lady : That's-  
Lumpy : Quiet you two! Bubblegum, you are going to see her, don't worry! Show is starting very soon, so who's going to bring us drinks?  
Bubblegum : Okay, I will.  
Lumpy : Great! Lady and I will wait you here, of course!  
Bubblegum : I know, I know.

Who's that Marceline? Is she that good and talented? Or what? Well, it better be good because I was forced to come here. Hmm, that name sounds so familiar. Marceline. Mar-ce-line. Well, I need to see her, I guess.

Lady : Thaaank you Bubblegum.  
Lumpy : Oh my Glob, you two guys, look, that hot guy is behind us.  
Bubblegum : (looking all over the bar) Who?  
Lumpy : ( takes her hand ) Oh Gosh. Bubblegum, qiuet! He's going to freaking hear you! It's unpolite!  
Bubblegum : Whatever, we will see him later, I guess.  
Lady : I am sure that Lumpy will.

Joe : And the party starts now because Marceline is playing for y'all now! Applause for her, please!

The girl with long black-haired hair came on the stage. I could see she was nervous. She quickly sat on the chair on the stage. Lights turned off. After few seconds everyone could see that girl with acoustic brown guitar. Everything was dark around her. She was only in light. She put the last nervous smile on her face and started to play guitar. Her fingers moved so easily on the guitar and she closed her eyes. The sound was pretty good. Not good, it was so great! I was wondering how does she sound, I bet great. She slowly opened her mouth and started singing :

_" And I've never felt this way - before_  
_Every thing you do is so - magical_  
_I only wish you could see me in the crowd_  
_I wish you could read all my songs_  
_And every single thing I do_  
_I only think about you , and then_

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into my eyes_  
_And sometimes I thinkh about you late at night_  
_I don't know why_  
_I wanna be somewhere where you are I wanna be where_

_You're here your eyes are looking into mine_  
_So baby make me fly_  
_I have never felt this way before_  
_I'm looking through your eyes. "_

Her voice was flawless. Where is that beautiful sound coming from!? I've never really liked the music and I wasn't interested in that. But now, she showed me how music beautiful is. The girl, who's stranger to me, showed me how music good is. Is that girl stranger to me? She's familiar.

_" Wake up I'm alive_  
_And only in a little while_  
_I, I'll cry_  
_C'mon hold me tight_  
_Can you see me in the crowd_  
_You're cure to my all_

_I wanna be everything you need I wanna be where_  
_You're here your eyes are looking into mine_  
_So baby make me fly_  
_I have never felt this way before_  
_I'm looking through your _  
_I'm looking through your_  
_I'm looking through your eyes "_

After she sang the last part " throught your eyes", she finally opened her eyes and looked to the crowd. Very soon after she opened eyes, she looked at me. She, Marceline, had big green eyes. No one ever before made my heart beat faster after eye-contact. I am so confused. What is this? Maybe is because I was really into the song. I need to catch her look to make sure some things. Right now, I didn't care where Lumpy, Lady or anyone else is. I just wanted to look at her and enjoy in song.

_" Wake up, you're here_  
_right next to me_  
_Just like I always dreamed_  
_You make me fly_  
_You make me smile_  
_But right now I need_

_You're here your eyes are looking into mine_  
_So baby make me fly_  
_I have never felt this way before_  
_I'm looking through your _  
_I'm looking through your _  
_Your beautiful eyes_ "

The song was over and the crowd made an applause. I did too. Lumpy and Lady were soched when they saw me smiling and truly enjoying. I don't mind. I could be here all night long.

The time flies so fast when you're having a good time. I feel sad 'cause it's over. No more songs from familiar girl. The only thing that was on my mind is to somehow meet that girl or at least stalk her to the her house. Or maybe I could ask someone about her? I saw her talking to Joe and I knew she will go home very soon. At least I guess so. I don't have any time. It's my chance so I'm going to do it.

Bubblegum : Um, guys, I don't feel that good and I'm way too tired so I'm going home right now and you can stay as a long as you want.  
Lady : We can drive you to the your house ! Right Lumpy?  
Lumpy : Oh my Glob Lady we can't now. I met two hot guys and they asked me and you, of course, to get a drink!  
Lady : R-really?  
Lumpy : Totally! C'mon we only have one chance honey!  
Bubblegum : Go ahead Lady, don't worry about me I'm totally fine! Just tired, you know, sleepy and that.  
Lady : Are you sure you don't need a drive or something ?  
Bubblegum : Of course ! Is not that far!  
Lady : Well, okay then?  
Bubblegum : Good! Have a fun you two!  
Lady : Haha, we will! Bye.

Things are going great. I am going to stalk her, I mean follow her to the her house. What? Why am I following some girl who sings great at the 11 pm alone because she is familiar? And she makes me feel different. Oh okay. I will just follow her to check things. At least it is more interesting than chatting with those two 'hot' guys.

I left the bar and saw that girl, I mean Marceline, in front of me. She was going by feet alone. That was good because I am not sure I would have enough money for taxi. I was walking little faster because it looked like Marceline was in hurry or something? Who knows? Well, I don't, for sure. She was looking left and right while holding her bass. It was dark and late so no one was around. Just Marceline and I. That sounds pretty unusual. Strange.

So I was following her for like 10 minutes, and then she finally came to her house. She was searching for her key while I was hidding back there. I could see her house was not that small but it looked old. There weren't any lights so I couldn't see all details clearly. She entered her house and I could see she turned the light on. I was pretty sure she will not see me so I quietly came closer to the one window of her house. I could clearly see through the window. I saw a one big brown bookshelf and next to it red sofa, which was also old. For now, I didn't see TV, phone or similar things. The walls were painted in bright pink and it had large blue carpet. Some pictures hanged on the walls near the big lampe. It wasn't a big mess, I saw loads of papers on the floor and books. I had some theories but I wasn't sure abot them so I decided to have a look on another window. I hid behind the bushes so she couldn't see me. She was eating some sandwich on the small table with three chairs. Kitchen was pretty good, not that old as living room was. My eye caught picture hanging on a yellow wall. It was far away from me so I couldn't see it clearly. All I see is something black, maybe a hair? And White. I guess it's two people on that picture. I wanted to see her all house, I don't know why, I was really curious but I really hadn't any chance. I am pretty sure she had and a bathroom somewhere here but that is not important, for now. She entered another room. I moved to the third window of four to see what's happening right now. Room was all in gray. No pictures, there is again and bookshelf. Candles and lamps. Why does she needs candels? She's doing something but I cannot see it at the moment. I waited until she moved to another way and saw some clothes and she was...patching some clothes? Like that wasn't unusual enough I saw her then washing those same clothes. She was on her knees and I could see her tiredness and she needed a sleep and rest. She was working hard I think 'cause she wanted to finish that all and go to sleep. After half an hour doing that she went to write something. What? I really had a wish to help her somehow. I need more information about her. It's 12:25 am . What the? I couldn't believe it, it is going to be really bad if my parents notice that I'm not home and Lady and Lumpy are already. Well, shit. I quickly moved enough from Marceline's house and started to going home. I was walking fast because I could get in a trouble. I left the mysterious girl with beautofil eyes. Marceline.

**MARCELINE'S POV**

Finally, I finished playing at bar, patching up and washing clothes, writing and I am fully ready for my lil' sleep! Yeah, finally! I was so tired so I didn't ever wear my pyjamas I just jumped on my old bed. Loads thoughts were coming on my mind. But the one interested me. Why did that girl in the crowd looked so familiar to me? I was even more nervous when I saw her! I have no idea why! I remember those beautiful familiar blue eyes, that face and unusual pink hair. Why would someone paint their hair in pink? Pff. But she was still pretty. Did she like my songs? Why did her look made me so...Ugh, I don't even know how! What's happening? I would like to see her at least once more. Pink haired girl. It's not hard to find informations about her. I will see it tomorrow. I am sure Finn knows her. Does he? IF he does, why didn't he mentoied her before? Why do I ask myself all those questions!? I have hard day tomorrow. I have to deliver all those stupid clothes to people who will pay me. Then I have to send songs I wrote, sell some books i read, buy new clothes, have guitar lessons with Ash, and then clean up the mess at the La Rose bar. And few more things like always. And, I almost forgot, Meg's party, yay! And now, good night Marceline. Good night... pink girl.


End file.
